The Dark Side of the Moon-Sailor Moon
by Glacesu
Summary: Sailor Moon and the Scouts failed on defeating Black Lady and the Dark Kingdom. Now, Black Lady has taken over as the Queen of Darkness and has turned the Princess of the Moon into one of her minions. The next step is for the scouts to join her so Crystal Tokyo will be under her power.
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since the battle between those of the Black Moon and White Moon. The transformations of those of the White Moon took longer than she had wished, but finally it had happened. The pink hair goddess had finally succeeded on breaking through the power of the silver crystal and corrupted the queen of the white moon, sailor moon.

Black Lady laid, sprawled out on her love seat in her royal chambers, dangling her silver crystal above her "Finally, it is mine. They are mine. With the Moon Princess under my power, the scouts will soon follow through and the crystals will soon be ours" She hissed through her lips.

 _Bang, bang._ "Your majesty?" said a deep voice from the other side of her large, marble double doors. "Come in." She hissed in annoyance as she lowered her crystal "This better be important, Endymion." She glared at the man who she stole from Sailor Moon. She did not keep him as her lover, instead she had made him into him into her servant. "Go on" she snarled at him while he bowed. "Sorry to bother you, majesty. However, Wiseman has sent me to give you an update on the scouts who have not been captured." Black Lady dashed over to her doors and glared up at the Prince "what about them?" The ex-prince stood up proudly "we have captured the time keeper and have located the other three, what orders would you like me to give?" he asked.

" _Puu…"_ Black Lady stood for a moment thinking of her lovely friend Pluto, the one she cared for the most. "Separate her from the others, tell Wiseman to convert her before the other scouts. Tell Demand and his men to take Sailor Moon and capture the other three. Now go" she demanded of him.

Endymion bowed and walked out, Black Lady slammed her doors. _"Finally, Puu I can see you again. Wiseman, do not fail me."_ Black Lady walked out to her balcony and looked over her kingdom, she had taken over Earth and was ruler of the Black Kingdom but she did not feel complete.

She glanced down and saw them _"They're here!"_ The last three scouts had found their way into her castle. "How dare they! Wiseman, come to me!" She shouted running into her chambers "Wiseman!" she shouted again "They are here! Demand, Rubeus, Saphir!" Her voice echoed through the great halls of the castle.

"Neptune, Saturn keep your guard up, they will appear any minute" Uranus ordered, looking up at the balcony _"I'm sure that was her…Chibiusa, what have they done to you?"_ she thought to herself. "Uranus, watch out!" Neptune cried out as she watched Sailor Moon lunged herself at Sailor Uranus. Uranus braced herself for the attack "World sha-" she was quickly cut off "Don't hurt her, Uranus! That's our Princess" Saturn shouted out. Just then Black Lady appeared, chuckling "She is no longer your Princess. She is now under my control." Saturn gasps in shock at the sight of her dear friend Chibiusa. This was the first time the three had seen her in this dark form. "Chibiusa this isn't you!" she tried to convince her dear friend "Oh, don't even try it. Sailor Moon has already failed it. I am Black Lady, queen of Darkness." She hissed in annoyance.

"Demand, Rubeus deal with the other two, I will handle the brat!" She ordered.

"Don't make me fight you, Chibiusa! Please, remember who we are to you! " she pulled her scythe in front of her as she watched her dear friend in horror.

"Silence! I will not listen to this any longer! Luna P!" She shouted, holding out her hand "Transform!" as the shout of the command her Luna P ball transformed into what looked like a staff, but it was something that those of the Black Moon clan had not even seen but only heard of before.  
"Ah, the Rabbit has finally summoned it, the staff of the Black Moon, Eclipse." Wiseman spoke in fascination has he watched Black Lady summon her weapon.

Black Lady smirked as she watched Saturn shrink in fear and as Neptune and Uranus were captured by Demand. "Why Small Lady? Why?" Neptune pleaded in a very faint voice before passing out.

"I am sorry, Chibiusa, I have to do this.." Saturn slowly raised her scythe with tears filling her eyes.

"Ha! You think your attacks will work on me? I _am_ the ruler of darkness. "Black Lady raised her staff over her head "Reign of Misery!" She shouted the legendary staff's attack, cloaking the area in sheer darkness, making all those who are not a part of the clan to fall to their knees.

"Sailor Moon, use your dark chain on Saturn to restrain her!" before Saturn had a chance to grab her scythe, she was shackled down by her very Princess.

Black Lady stood over Saturn's chained body "Finally, you all have been captured. Now the Moon Castle shall be mine. Demand, Rebeus. "she looked at the two "Yes, your majesty!" they shouted in harmony as the gathered up the last of the scouts and took them to their layer.

"Good Job, Rabbit." Wiseman snickered has he appeared behind her. "This proves you are the true ruler of Nemesis. No one has been able to successfully use the staff. "

Black Lady smirked "Of course I'm the true ruler, and now the legendary silver crystals and the scouts will be mine." She walked over to Sailor Moon "Just like this one, they too, will soon follow me." She pulled at Usagi's strand and ran her fingers through it.

"Sailor Moon" She hissed " I want you to go to the chamber and talk to your precious little scouts. They will listen to you". Sailor moon turned and bowed to the Rabbit "Of course, your Majesty "with that she teleported away.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks had gone by since the last of the scouts had been captured and Sailor Moon was converted to a member of the Black Moon Clan. Black Lady was growing impatient with how long it was taking to convert the others.

"They should have quickly followed their beloved Princess." She paced outside the chamber doors, her heels viciously slamming on the marble floor. Sailor Moon and Endymion came out of the chamber and got onto one knee to bow at the Queen.

"Majesty, we finally converted another scout." Endymion remarked.

"We have successfully transformed the scout who is the keeper of time, Sailor Pluto." He explained.

 _"Puu…finally I can have you again!"_ Black Lady signed in relief then quickly banged her staff onto the ground in rage "This is unacceptable! It has been weeks and you have only managed to convert _ONE_ of the scouts. "She shouted while Endymion rose "Your majesty, we are trying our best. The Sailor Scouts are just too strong. We would have to use Sailor Moon's tainted crystal to speed up the process."

The Prince looked down at his ex-lover, his deep blue eyes filled with nothing but emptiness. He did not know who she was too him nor did she. At this moment in time, they both knew they were servants of Black Lady. Neither of them knew that Black Lady was their love child gone rouge. Those were the only memories Sailor Moon did not have. She knew who she was before and had grown to despise who her former self.

Sailor Moon stood up "Then we use it. We use my crystal and finish off those scouts." She despised everything about the Moon Kingdom, but what she despised the most was that her own mother and scouts had banished her from the kingdom…or so she was trained to believe.

She took out her new weapon, the Dark Crescent Chain, her crystal had been placed in the weapon since she no longer had a brooch. She quickly removed the crystal and handed it to the Queen "Your Majesty." She bowed gracefully. "Deal with the scouts and convert them." Sailor Moon sneered as the words escaped her lips.

Black Lady grabbed the crystal of the silver crystal from the past and stormed through the doors to the chamber. She glanced at the scouts, finally laying her eyes on Pluto. "Welcome, Black Lady" she bowed before her new Queen. "Puu.." was the only thing Black Lady could say. Excitement over flowed her as she looked at her lovely Dark Sailor Pluto.

"How could you do this, Small Lady!" Uranus interrupted her thoughts causing Black Lady to turn and glare at the scout.  
"You shall not address me!" She shouted, sending a small shock into Uranus's body. Uranus screamed in pain before passing out.

"Uranus!" The rest of the scouts shouted. "SILENCE. All of you, unless you want to go through what she just did." She shouted.

The scouts all looked in fear at their former Small Lady. Shocked by what she had turned into. Hopeless and helpless as they watched the Queen of Darkness prepare for her next move.

She watched as the Scouts all squirmed while being pinned to the wall. "Now, I'm tired of playing this little game with you. The end is here for you." She twirled around and pulled out the tainted Silver Crystal of the past.

"Wiseman, use this." She commanded and handed the crystal over to him. "Sailor Moon has handed it over for the use of taking control of them. Now hurry and do it" she watched as Wiseman used his magic over the other Scouts. They all screamed in pain, cursing Black Lady to the pits of hell.

She stood there in all her glory and watched as the Scouts slowly started to lose their white light. " _Finally, it's working."_ That's when she noticed Saturn was changing differently, she wasn't staying in her scout form, but instead a bright crystal came from her chest and a black star appeared on her forehead.

"Wiseman, what is happening to her?" she watched in awe at the Scout's transformation.

"If the Scouts would have defeated you, a different fate would have become to the Scout that is able to could destroy worlds. She would have become known as Mistress 9 and it seems with tainting her, she is converting to that form. " Wiseman cooed with a grin on his face. He never would have guessed that tainting a Scout would bring her to the same future they had changed.

"Mistress 9, you say?" Black Lady was intrigued. She crossed her arms and continued to watch as the smallest scout turned into the black-haired Goddess, Mistress 9.

 _"It's finally mine. They are finally mine. The White Moon shall be mine."_ Black Lady thought to herself as she let out a sinister chuckle.

"Endymion!" She shouted "I want you to take these ladies into the castle. Show them around, once you're done with that take them to their quarters and come to me. Make sure Pluto's chamber is across the hall from me." She ordered the Prince. Endymion bowed gracefully "Yes, my Queen."

"Sailor Mo.." Black Lady was abruptly cut off by an agonizing scream. When she turned to face the wall it was none other than the final Scout " _Never_ …you will never…chan…ge…me" Sailor Venus said weakly "I will…not…allow…th.." Sailor Venus had given into the pain and passed out before she could mutter her last words.

"It seems we have a fighter among the group, Wiseman." Black Lady walked over to the Scout and caressed her face gently and whispered "Do not worry, Venus. You will change soon enough."


	3. Chapter 3

By this time all the other Scouts had been transformed expect for Venus, the leader of the Four Scouts. "Wiseman, keep working on that one. It seems she will take some time to break. Sailor moon, I want you to assist Wiseman with this Scout. Do whatever it takes." She walked over to the Princess and caressed her face and whispered "Remember, they casted you out of their Kingdom. They abandoned you, do _whatever_ it takes. She was your closest friend, and the fastest to turn her back on you." She hissed at the Blonde hair Princess.

Sailor moon stood in shock as the Queen of Darkness caressed her face "Yes, M'lady. I will do whatever it takes to please you." She bowed as the Queen stormed out of the room.

Venus came too and watched as her former Princess approached her "Sailor Moon…how….could you? Why would you turn your back on your own kingdom!" she shouted the best she could, her voice weak from fighting off the darkness.

Sailor Moon chuckled "How could I? Black Lady took me in when you and my… my _mother,_ " she snarled the name "kicked me out of the kingdom." Sailor Moon took out a whip.

"What are you talking about, Sailor Moon? We didn't kick you out. She's feeding you lies!" Venus cried out while as she was lashed by the whip Sailor Moon had.

"Shut your mouth!" Sailor Moon snapped "I will not listen to your impudence any longer. Wiseman, give me the Crystal." She demanded, holding out her free hand to the dark cloaked man.

With the Crystal now in her hands, Sailor Moon put her power into the Crystal "You will become one with the Black Moon. Those who worship the White Moon will perish. " Sailor Moon began to focus all her energy into the Crystal. Venus looked at her Princess in disbelief as she watched the tainted Crystal glow with darkness.

Black Lady was sprawled out in her extravagant bed, tossing Luna P in the air "Oh Luna P, why must those of the White Moon be so stubborn? I just want to have them under my control. It's really not that hard to do." She giggled softly.

"Black Lady?" A soft voice came from her bedroom doors and she shot up in bed "How dare you enter without knocking" screamed Black Lady, tossing Luna P at the person in the door.

Sailor Pluto caught Luna P without hesitation "Forgive me, M'Lady. I had knocked and no one answered." Pluto bowed gracefully and glanced up at the Queen with concern on her face "Demand has sent me with an urgent message."

"Well, don't just stand there, Puu. Tell me what he said." Black Lady was becoming impatient.

"Sailor Moon has put her power into the Crystal to try and corrupt the final scout. However, by doing so she has awakened some of her lost memories from her time on the White Moon. It seems the tainted Crystal was not fully tainted with darkness. Wiseman has her restrained in the champers" Pluto walked into the chambers and placed Luna P on the love-seat Black Lady had in her room. "What would you like to have done, M'lady?"

Black Lady stood up and fixed her dress "I will handle this. Go assist Demand with training, you will all need it for the attack on the White Moon. " She gracefully picked up her Luna P ball and walked passed Pluto.

"M'Lady, allow me to assist you with the two Scouts" Hissed a voice down the dark hallway. Black Lady was unable to see the mysterious face to the voice. "Come out so I may see your face." Black Lady calmly said as she continued down the corridor.

Mistress 9 slowly emerged from the darkness of the hallway, bowing "Allow me to try and take control of them a different way, My Queen." She spoke in a seductive tone while she glanced up at the Queen.

Black Lady smiled at the thought "Alright, Mistress. Come with me to the chamber." She walked passed the black haired goddess and continued down the long, dark corridor to a set of stairs that lead to the chamber.

Outside the chambers doors stood Endymion, when he saw the Queen he bowed in respect.

"I see Pluto has down what was told of her. What is your plan from here, Queen?"

"Mistress 9 will be handling them. " She caressed the ex-Prince's chest with her claw like nail ever so gently, as to not harm him. Endymion bowed once again and opened the door for the Goddess and Queen.

Hung to the wall was the White Moon's Princess and Scout. "I see that my Crystal has awoken your memories, Princess. " Black Lady walked over to Sailor Moon and grabbed her by the chin, pulling her face as close as she could. Black Lady spoke in a whisper "Nothing to fret over, though. Your heart will soon be tainted with darkness once again and you will obey me." Sailor Moon attempted to pull her face back "I..I will do no such thi.." Sailor Moon passed out before she would finish her statement.

"Mistress 9!" Black Lady Shouted as she stormed to the chamber's doors. " I leave these two in your hands. Do not fail me." Mistress 9 bowed "Yes, M'Lady."

Black Lady stormed out of the chambers. "Now it begins." Mistress 9 let out a sinister laugh as she approached the two on the wall.


End file.
